


Flying High

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Shippy if you Squint, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute titanic scene played out between friends, post episode 41, spoilers for episode 41
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jester and Nott recreate the Titanic "I'm flying" moment at the front of the boat on Jester's insistence. Nott is really just along for the ride.





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I've never seen the titanic or watched the scene I am referencing. I'm just assuming stuff for the sake of this drabble, and also know as much as Travis does about boat stuff.

“Are you still slightly buzzed, or are you super duper drunk now, since you totally haven’t moved since I came to talk to you like three hours ago.” Jester commented as she dropped down to sit beside Nott against the side of the boat. It probably has a name that Fjord could tell her, but Jester doesn’t know now and doesn’t really care that much. 

Nott stared at her flask after her question, which she guessed could be her answer, but she knew Nott liked to answer with words and not be interrupted on what people assumed she would say, so she waited until Nott’s head snapped up to look at her, “I’m drunk! Not real fucking good and drunk, but enough right now, I think, to be dealing with the fucking water.” 

Jester nodded, understanding what she meant sort of. She liked the water, it was pretty, has pretty jellyfish… but she got it enough to be gentle about her fear, “Well, do you wanna do something fun with me then? I kinda wanted to do it for a long time, and I don’t want to force anyone else to come up onto the deck, because it’s really late, and it’s kinda weird that you aren’t asleep in your room with Caleb right now, honestly.”

Nott whined quietly, ears folding back against her head before they relaxed and drooped, “I can go to bed when I want to. Let’s do the thing, where are we going?” 

Jester smiled, standing after grabbing Nott’s hand and pulling her to her feet as well, waving her arm wildly until Nott got the message and climbed onto her back, “Were going to the front of the boat. You’re a bit too short to do it like it was in the book, but this will work fine.” she explained happily, skipping up to the front bit of the ship that she could actually stand on without risking a balancing act, “It’s super romantic in context of the book, but for us, it can be awesome detective friend duo bonding stuff. Ya know?” 

Nott shifted on her back, head looking over her shoulder blearily as her hands snaked around her neck, “Sure?”

Jester laughed, “Don’t freak out okay, just stay like that and let me do the thing. I promise we won’t fall into the water.” 

With that, before Nott could speak, Jester let go of Nott’s legs and threw her hands out to the sides, lifting her head up to look at the sky as she stretched herself out, wincing slightly when Nott’s feet clawed against her back until she found stability, “I’m flying! Look, Nott, we’re flying! Isn’t it wonderful?”

“Yes it’s great! I’m happy for you, let’s move away now though before a harpy thing comes back and actually makes you fly though, please?” 

Jester sighed, moving away from the edge and letting Nott jump off. It wasn’t exactly perfect like she had imagined, but it was good enough. It was fun, she had enjoyed it, and that’s all that really mattered anyway. 


End file.
